1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage case storing a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a storage case storing a projecting apparatus such as a projector, a storage case including a case main body and a cover body that is openably and closably connected to the case main body with a hinge, the case main body having storage spaces so as to respectively store extendable legs and a projector therein (see for example, “Patent Document 1”). This storage case can be used to store and carry the projector and also can be used as a placing part for placing the projector by opening the case main body and the cover body thereof and extending the legs when the projector is used to project an image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-296278